dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Rita Malone
Rita Malone (simply known as "Rita") is one of the main characters in Flushed Away. She is Roddy St. James's love interest and at the end, his girlfriend. She is a strong, confident, sarcastic, brave, and short-tempered rat, who comes from a large family (called the Malones) Her mother, father, grandmother, and appears to be the oldest of 36 brothers and sisters. She lives in the sewers of London. She is voiced by Kate Winslet. Rita is the complete opposite of Roddy: She is an adventurous risk-taker. Appearance Rita wears a light aqua-blue knit shirt with yellow lines, the cable as a belt (before, a regular brown belt) until The Toad steals it back, London pants (with blue striped boxers underneath), and brown cap shoes. She has flaming red hair and green emerald eyes. Background Rita has spent most of her life, working with her father, Mr. Malone, as a scavenger on the former family boat, the Jammy Dodger (before it was sunk). Rita lives for the moment and believes that taking chances is an essential part of life. When Rita's father had to take a break from the action (due to an accident where he literally broke every bone in his body) working in a dangerous part of the drain, Rita takes on the job of providing for her family. Her family seems to know how dangerous the job is, as they celebrate when she comes home and seem happy she is safe. Role in the film Rita serves as Roddy's way to get home. When Roddy arrives in the sewer city, he is directed by an elderly pirate cook to Rita and her ship. the Jammy Dodger. Roddy at first think she is a male captain, but she corrects him when he calls her "Mister Captain Skipper Thingy" with ''Miss ''Captain Skipper Thingy. She hides him on the ship when she hears The Toads cronies coming for her. though he gives the location away on accident. She proves she can take care of herself as she beats up the lackeys. only to be stopped by Whitey. When the pair are trapped in The Toad's ice machine, she devises a plan to get out using a paper clip for the lock and unscrewing the top of the tube, somehow trapping Whitey and Spike inside. She uses the Master Cable to zipline from the hideout, only to have Roddy hitch a ride on her. which ends up ripping her belt. She uses the cable as a belt and parts with Roddy as she parkours safely to the ground. They meet up once more when Roddy jumps onto her ship. causing her to almost lose her prized ruby. Roddy catches it and reveals it to be a fake. Rita is very upset and begins to throw various objects at Roddy. implying that she was going to sell the ruby and use the money for her family. When she calms down. she explains how hard she and her dad worked in the sewers. and how he broke every bone in his body shown to be literally to get the ruby. Roddy and her make a deal that if she gets him back home. he will give her real jewels that belong to Tabitha's mother though he doesn't reveal he is a pet. Category:Flushed Away characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Rodents Category:Daughters Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Animals Category:Tomboys Category:Mice Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Aardman Animations characters Category:Pirates